fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Melfae Soldier
Earth |ailments = Earthblight (Dry areas) Muddy (Watery areas) Iceblight (Icy areas) |weaknesses = Fire |creator = dancnbna }} Melfae Soldiers are Neopterons. Physiology The Melfae Soldier is a much larger and more muscular variant of the Melfae with some differences of its own. The main difference is a pair of long antennae covered in white feathery structures. Its eyes have degenerated, only able to sense the presence of light, and have sunk into the sides of its head. Its forelimbs are beefier and more mobile than regular Melfae. Melfae Soldier walks on its forelimbs as opposed to them being splayed out. The ridge on its back is huge and arch-shaped with black whorls on the side. Its wings are fully developed but are flightless and are only used to produce warning noises. Ecology Melfae Soldiers, as their name suggests, are the defense units of the Melfae nest. Their main purpose is to combat and remove threats to the nest, be they nest invaders, troublesome monsters, or human encroachment. They also bring back food from their assignments. They occasionally dig tunnels, but they don't know when or where to stop, so they are usually not allowed to do so. A Melfae Soldier that goes out of control is quickly suppressed by other Soldiers, but if not, they can go on devastating rampages. Frenzied Melfae Soldiers are extremely dangerous since the Frenzy Virus particles caked on its antennae cause everything to be marked as a threat to them. Melfae Soldiers are sterile. Behavior Melfae Soldiers are one-track creatures of instinct and impulse. If something is marked as a threat, they will find it and destroy it quickly and without discretion. It doesn't matter how big or how tough the object or entity is; it needs to be gone, and gone now. When they have successfully demolished the offending thing, they announce their presence with loud buzzing and mark the surroundings with their own pheromone. This pheromone is a sticky, resin-like substance. If the offending thing returns and disrupts the pheromones or is covered in them, Melfaes and other Soldiers know it is a serious threat and will call for reinforcements. Contested areas usually have one or more Melfae Soldiers stationed nearby. Like all Melfaes, Melfae Soldiers hold the safety of the nest above their own. This makes them relentless berserkers that will eliminate threats no matter the cost, but this comes at the cost of a short and rough life. Abilities Melfae Soldiers primarily use brute strength to smash threats. They also wield the Earth Element through throwing boulders, plowing the ground, and digging. The environment determines the effect of these attacks. Soldier Melfaes are deaf and near-blind, relying on their senses of smell and touch to track foes. They normally have trouble tracking enemies, but they can perfectly sense those marked with the pheromone of regular Melfaes or the scent of Felvine. Habitat Melfae Soldiers inhabit rugged areas with stable geology and soil that is suitable for digging. They are hardy creatures, capable of surviving extreme cold and heat. Turf Wars *Melfae Soldier vs. Great Zotas: Melfae Soldier wins. *Melfae Soldier vs. Tigrex: Tigrex wins, both take damage. *Melfae Soldier vs. Diablos: Diablos wins. *Melfae Soldier vs. Glavenus: Glavenus wins, both take damage. *Melfae Soldier vs. Seregios: Seregios wins. *Melfae Soldier vs. Viper Tobi-Kadachi: Melfae Soldier wins. *Melfae Soldier vs. Gigginox: Melfae Soldier wins but gets poisoned. *Melfae Soldier vs. Barioth: Barioth wins. Cutscenes Calling the Cavalry A skirmish between enemy forces appears to be decided until the Melfaes play their trump card. *Location: Wildspire Waste The Hunter, with the Handler keeping her distance, sneaks up to the scene of a battle between a group of Zotas and Melfaes. It's a fierce fight on both sides, with the Zotas trying to flip over the Melfaes to bite their vulnerable undersides and the Melfaes firing back with rocks, claws, and body slams. The pack's Great Zotas soon joins the fight, using its superior strength to kill several Melfaes. The Melfaes are losing and begin to freak out. The Zotas taunt them with their typical rump-shaking and strange expressions. The remaining Melfaes rear up and flail their arms while shrieking. While everyone is distracted, another group of Melfaes suddenly jumps onto the Great Zotas from above and douses it in pheromone. Great Zotas shakes them off and then retches from the scent. The Melfaes scatter to the walls and continue their threat display as thunderous footsteps approach rapidly. The Hunter and Handler notice that the incoming freight train of a monster is in their path and dive for safety as the beast comes barreling up the path. The landscape is viewed through the beast's senses: nearly pitch-black except for a single raging inferno in the distance. The Great Zotas realizes what is coming and tries to dodge the beast's tackle, but its rake-like forelimb grabs them. The Great Zotas struggles in the beast's grip, then throws dung at its antennae to try and free itself. It works, but then the beast hurls boulders at the Great Zotas, hitting its mark. The beast lunges for the weakened Great Zotas and slams its claw. It then picks up the Great Zotas, stands on its hind legs, and smashes the Great Zotas into the ground with full force, killing it. It finally flings the corpse towards the Hunter and Handler, all of its parts broken. This brutality only lasted a few seconds. The beast turns around and flicks its antennae as its name and icon are revealed: Melfae Soldier. The Zotas flee in defeat and panic. We see through the Melfae Soldier's eyes again; the flame is extinguished... but another one appears. While the Hunter was awestruck, they were sprayed by a fleeing Melfae. The Soldier's antennae and eyes glow as it prepares to charge the Hunter. Then the battle begins. Quests Low-Rank Caravan High-Rank Caravan High-Rank Village Low-Rank Guild High-Rank Guild High-Rank Hub G-Rank Guild G-Rank Pub Master Rank (Under construction) Attacks (Under construction) Useful Information Under a Smell Melfae Soldiers are incited to destroy those marked with the scent of Melfae, which resembles Felvine. Take advantage of this behavior to draw their attention away from other Hunters and activate the Challenger skill. (Generations Ultimate) Melfae Soldiers exclusively attack those afflicted with pheromone. Holding their attention may be risky, but doing so will allow the rest of your team to attack freely. (World: Iceborne) Equipment Melfae Soldier equipment has a promiment construction theme. Weapons |-|Initial= Gunner |-|Initial= Upgrades |} Armor High Rank |-|Blademaster Armor= |-|Gunner Armor= G Rank |-|Blademaster Armor= |-|Gunner Armor= Materials |} Palico Equipment Palico Weapons Palico Armor Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Breakable Parts *Head: Antennae become frayed. Rewards Feelers and Shells. *Forelimb: Scarred. Rewards Claws. *Back: Tattered wings and scarred hump. Rewards Wings and Shells. Carves Fourth Gen World Notes *Melfae Soldier's buzzing requires Earplugs (Lv3 in Iceborne) to block. *Like Soulseer Mizutsune, Melfae Soldier has poor tracking ability but becomes enraged and more perceptive when Hunters are afflicted with a certain status. *Melfae Soldier's antennae will glow pink when it is targeting a Hunter. *If multiple people are Felvine'd at once, Melfae Soldier will divide its attention between them. *When low on stamina it will be unable to target Hunters even if they are Felvine'd. **Its antennae will droop. *Melfae Soldier can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. **It will be in a constant targeting state. *Melfae Soldier is elligible for Hyper State. **Hyper Keenclaw and Hyper Stone Chunk can be obtained from Hyper Melfae Soldier quests. **Hyper Melfae Soldier is G-Rank only. *In Iceborne, Melfae Soldiers won't aggro if you aren't Felvine Scented, but will instantly enter battle if you are. *Melfae Soldier traces include footprints and pheromone spray. **Gathering pheromone sprays has a high chance of inflicting Felvine Scented. *Melfae Soldiers won't spawn until you complete their assigned quest. *In Iceborne, Melfae Soldiers will attack any fire-element monsters that approach them. If you are fighting one and a fire-element monster joins the battle, the Melfae Soldier will target them instead of you. If you're Felvine-Scented, though, they'll attack you instead regardless of other monsters. Trivia *As with regular Melfaes, Melfae Soldiers are based on the behavior of certain TVTropes users. These are specifically users who focus primarily on removing or correcting entries and namespaces in the same, oftentimes robotic fashion. The marking behavior comes from certain trope types (YMMV, Trivia, and Flame Bait) being marked with special icons and on users who track down potholed tropes to see if their use in a given context is unacceptable. Melfae Soldiers' pheromone "traps" are based on the act of said users monitoring edit histories to watch for edit wars or unacceptable removal/alteration of warnings. (When you've watched the edit histories and site trends for as long as I have, you'll understand. Or not.) *Like the smaller versions, Melfae Soldier's English and Japanese names are based on TVTropes users who exhibit the aformentioned behavior: MyFinalEdits for English and Ferot_Dreadnaught for Japanese. *Design-wise, Melfae Soldiers are based on mole crickets crossed with termite soldiers. The antennae are inspired by those of male moths and their ability to detect female phermonones over long distances. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Dancnbna